A Moment of Bliss in the Storm
by Jessie Sakura
Summary: After an argument with Gray, Lucy decides to take a mission – one that ends badly. Can Gray get there in time to save his princess? GraLu One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse S: This is a random one-shot. Why? Cause I feel like it….**

**Saffron: Weirdo...**

**Jesse S: So? Hey wait, Saffron?**

**Saffron: Oh bugger….**

**Jesse S: What are you doing here?**

**Saffron: I'm here since nobody has reviewed Strawberries and Shinigami and I'm bored! **

**Jesse S: Fine just say the disclaimer**

**Saffron: Jesse Sakura does not own Fairy Tail**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…..**

* * *

*Lucy's POV*

I walked into the guild, narrowly missing a flying beer bottle. I noticed my boyfriend was sitting down at a table, by himself. I walked over to him and slung my arms around his neck. He tensed.

"What?" Gray asked coldly. I was slightly taken back but I still grinned.

"Hey" I said my arms still around my neck.

"Hi" he replied. We stayed like that for a bit, end then Gray shrugged my arms off him. I stepped back and then moved next to him, sitting down. He stared in front of him. Completely ignoring me.

"What do you want?" he finally asked. I sighed, wondering why he was in such a bad mood.

"I just want to be with you, silly" I said, poking his arm. His face stayed emotionless. I had never seen him like this.

"Leave me alone" he said. He bowed his head, his hair falling over his eyes. I shook my head, stating that I wanted to stay. He looked at me and glared.

"I said, leave me alone!" he said. I reeled back at the power behind his voice. By now, I felt some of the guild's attention on us.

"B...but Gray?" I stammered. He stood up and glared at me.

"Go! Run away! Like you always do! Because you're a weakling!" he shouted, spitting the words out. My eyes teared up. I reached out my hand but he slapped it away.

"Go away. You are weak. See! You're crying!" he shouted. I stepped back. Then turned away and ran.

I ran into my apartment, and collapsed on my bed, the tears spilling out. I stayed there all night, crying myself to sleep. Then I came to a decision.

'Just watch me, Gray. I will show you I'm not weak'

* * *

I woke up in the morning, lying on a wet pillow. I sat up, realizing I had slept in my clothes. I got up and headed towards the shower. I let the warm soapy water flood over my dry skin. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I grabbed some toast and ate, savouring the delicious taste.

I dried myself off and then got changed into a white skirt and a blue blouse. I grabbed my blue jacket and put my brown boots on, then walked out the door.

I took my time walking to the guild, enjoying the wonderful sun beating down on me. I gently opened the large wooden doors, trying not to make a sound. I walked over to the request board and grabbed an interesting one. I walked over to the white haired girl at the bar.

"Hey, Mirajane. Please can I go on this job?" I said, attracting the girl's attention.

"Oh Lucy! I didn't know you were here" I shrugged and then gave her the notice, and her eyes widened, "You really want to go on this one? Alone?" she asked. I nodded, and she sighed. I watched as Mirajane signed the book and then gave me the notice back. I muttered thank you and walked out the door.

* * *

*Gray's POV*

I walked into the guild, and looked around for a certain blond. But she wasn't there. I sighed and walked over to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira, please can I have a ice water please" I asked. Mira nodded, and headed off. She came back a bit later and gave me my drink. I started drinking it when…

"Hey, ice freak. Have seen Lucy?" Natsu asked. I shook my head, but I heard Mira gasp. I looked at her and cocked my head in confusion.

"She got a job this morning" she said, her face suddenly falling into sadness. I stood up from the stool.

"Mira, which one?" I asked. But she cried and ignored me.

"I knew, I knew! I shouldn't have let her gone. Especially by herself!" she cried. I grabbed her shoulders, not caring about what the others thought.

"Mira! Which one?" I shouted. She sniffled.

"The Maarten Gang….." she whispered. I released her and fell back onto my stool. I placed my head in my hands and shook it.

"Hey! Ice princess! What are you doing?" Natsu asked. I carried on shaking my head but still answered.

"She took the Maarten job. The one even we didn't want to do. And she's gone by herself" I mumbled. He inhaled sharply, then grabbed me by the collar of my t-shirt.

"Then get after her!" he growled. I shook my head.

"You get after her. I can't face her, not after yesterday" I said, still staring up at him. His eyes showed how confused he was so I had to explain.

"I….I called her….weak" I said. Natsu's hand lit up in flames, burning my shirt and me. I screeched and he let me go, falling on the floor.

"You deserved that then. Lucy is not weak, and you know that. You know about my feelings but I accepted that she loved you. So you better not make her cry or else. Now! Get after her! "He shouted. My eyes widened and I nodded. I got up and ran out the door. I knew where she was going. And I wanted to be with her.

* * *

*Lucy's POV*

I walked through Hargeon, keeping an eye out for the brothers. By now I was near their rumoured base. I found myself in front of a large shipping storage building. I walked through the door and I was faced by two men. Both had green eyes, creepily glowing in the darkness.

"Ooooo. Look here Johna. It seems a nice looking girl got a tiny lost" the brown haired said. Johna grinned evilly, his short black hair moving as he took a step towards me.

"My name is Lucy from Fairy Tail. And I shall be the one too beat you!" I said. I held up my hand, showing them the mark. Johna sniggered.

"Think we should have some fun with this girl, Jacques?" he asked. Jacques nodded and I felt for my keys. I picked one off and held it in front of me.

"Open, the Gate of the Mai…de...n." I said, before falling into a pit of black.

* * *

A few hours later

*Gray's POV*

I ran into the shipping building and was straight away confronted by the Maarten Gang. Jacques and Johna. They turned towards me and grinned. I gritted my teeth.

"Ah, so Blondie's friend has come?" Johna said

"Where is she?" I shouted. A short bark of laughter came from Jacques. I looked at him and he was holding a blue jacket. My eyes widened and I growled at him.

"Blondie is currently taking a very long sleep. Of course, she may never wake up if her injuries get worse" Jacques said, smiling evilly. With that, my anger broke. I brought my hands together and shouted.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" I shouted. I brought my hands down and onto the floor, and the floor around the brothers froze and created a tower. I was surprised at the strength behind the spell, but I discarded a thought.

"Ice Make: Saucer!" I shouted, throwing the spell at the ice tower. The previously frozen gang fell to the floor, parts of their bodies still frozen.

"Ice Make: Prison!" I shouted. The gang where surrounded by an ice cage and were trapped inside. They groaned at the fact they'd been caught, so I sniggered.

Then I remembered. Lucy! I ran towards the shaded part of the room. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed a figure tied up next to the wall. As I stepped closer, I recognized the distinct pink Fairy Tail mark on the figure's hand. I leant down next to the figure and slowly took out her features.

It was Lucy! I quickly unshackled her hands and she dropped into my arms. I picked her up bridal-style and stood up. I watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Gray? You lost your t-shirt..." she said before fading back into unconsciousness. I looked down and squeaked, but I decided to get her out of here quickly. I ran out of the building, with Lucy still in my arms.

* * *

Few minutes later

At the Guild

I staggered through the door, letting the door make a crashing noise. All of the guild's attention turned to me.

"Please help her…" I said. Natsu ran over to me and took Lucy in his arms. I smiled and then fell to the floor, the darkness taking my vision.

* * *

*Lucy's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes. The light of the room blinded me for a bit, but I got used to it and saw a black haired boy sitting next to me. I smiled, it was Gray. I lifted up my hand and gently stroked his hair. We stayed like that for a while, until Gray finally woke up.

He jumped up, and my hand fell off his head. He stood there for a while and then leaned over, clasping me in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry. I am really sorry" he said, in my ear. I let him go and put my hands on either side of his face, and smiled.

"It's not your fault" I said, he opened his mouth to reply but I silenced him with a finger.

"You were the one who rescued me. So you are not to blame" I said. He looked at me with sad eyes and I smiled. I pulled his cheeks slightly, producing a small squeal from the dark haired boy. I laughed as he pouted and rubbed his cheeks. I sat up in the bed, and looked around. I was in Fairy Tail's infirmary.

I turned my attention back to Gray as he still sat there, silently. I pulled him into a hug. When I finally released him, he had a look of happiness. I smiled, and leant in for a kiss. Gray leant in too and we met, our lips savouring the feeling. We pulled back, a look of pure happiness on my boyfriend's face.

I winced, looking down at my waist I saw a multiple of bandages wrapped around me. Gray noticed my pain, and gently pushed me back against the bed. I smiled at him. I watched as he stood up and climbed into the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled against him.

And I fell asleep in a moment of bliss.

* * *

**Jesse S: Awwwwwww**

**Saffron: I want a boyfriend like that!**

**Jesse S: Well if someone reviews the story you are in. Then maybe you will.**

**Saffron: O.O**

**Jesse S: *laughs* Anyway. Please review and….**

**Saffron: Please read her other stories! I want a boyfriend!**

**Jesse S: Saffron! Be quiet! I'm quite suprised this turned out okay.**

**Saffron: Well, yeah! You did have a mental breakdown in the middle of it!**

**Jesse S: Sh...Shut up!**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Jesse S: This is a little bonus chapter. Just to explain about some things =)**

**Saffron: This is dedicated to Heaven's Trail and Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette. You guys are awesome!**

**Anyway, Jesse Sakura does not own Fairy Tail**

**Jesse S: Well, Let the bonus Story begin…..**

* * *

*Lucy's POV*

Few days later….

Gray and I walked through the doors of the guild, our arms linked. We walked over to a table and sat down. I slid my arms around him, and giggled. He smiled down at me.

"Hey Flame-brain!" he shouted. I watched as Natsu turned around, and headed towards us. He stood in front of us, and crossed his arms in front of him. Happy has hovering next to him.

"Thank you" Gray said. I looked at him and gave him a surprised look. Natsu shrugged.

"Just don't do that again or else" he ran his hand over his neck, and I felt Gray gulp. I wonder what happened.

"So, Gray. Why were you so angry?" I spun around to find Levy.

"Ah! Levy-chan" I said. She looked at me and then back at Gray. He had a sheepish grin and his face and he was rubbing the back of his head.

"It was because of 4 things…"he said. We all stared at him, wanting an answer. He sighed dramatically.

"First of all, Happy threw a frozen fish through my window" he said. Natsu turned to Happy, and he flew backwards a bit.

"I thought he might like it!"Happy said, and then flew off. I giggled at his antics and received a look from Gray. Levy motioned him to carry on.

"My air-conditioning stopped working" Levy rose an eyebrow at this, so he carried on, "They couldn't fix it until a week!" he explained but I still felt a disbelieving aura in the air.

"I accidently put my motorbike keys in the washing machine" Gray said. I heard Natsu snigger and then burst out laughing. Gray shouted at him to shut up, and when he did Gray carried on.

"And my ice-maker broke…" he trailed off. Everyone was silent. I looked around and saw that Levy and Natsu had a….angry? Yeah, they looked angry.

"So you mean that you put Lucy into life-threatening danger because of…that?" I squeaked, and turned around. There stood Erza, a dark and menacing aura around her. I felt Gray shrink in my grip, and I hugged him tighter.

"You put Lu-chan in danger cause of that?" Levy asked, a evil aura consuming her as well. I looked at Gray, as he shuffled to the edge of the bench. I sighed as he slipped from my grasp.

"You hurt Lucy?" Loke said, appearing next to me. I brought my hand to my head and shook it.

"Aw crap" Gray said. He ran off and the rest followed. I watched as Natsu ignited his and as Erza brought out her sword. I stood up and went to Mira. I ordered a drink, and drank it while watching my boyfriend being chased by some overprotective friends. I giggled.

* * *

A few hours later

Gray slumped next to me, grumbling. I looked at him sympathetically and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled at me and then I remembered.

"You don't living in a warm room do you?" he shook his head, "So why not stay with me?" I asked. He nodded harshly. I said goodbye to Mira and left the guild, with Gray hanging off my arm.

When I got home, I turned the air-con down and Gray collapsed on the bed.

"Gray, you lost your tee-shirt" I said. Laughing, as he looked down and squeaked. He ran off to find his top and I got changed. I settled down into bed and pulled the covers over me. I kept my eyes closed as a weight landed next to me and grabbed me by the waist. I snuggled up to him and layed my head on his chest.

"I love you, Lucy"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Jesse S: I hope that helped you understand some things.**

**Saffron: Yeah. Someone please review her Bleach story! I want a boyfriend!**

**Jesse S: Shut up! Please review!**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


End file.
